You
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Ambreigns oneshot. A little something for the story Fallen.


**Author's note: So, I'm almost finished with the 14** **th** **chapter of Keep Me Safe. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I promise it will be uploaded soon :) For now, here's a little something that's supposed to be a part of the story Fallen. I'll be working on that one again as soon as I finish Keep Me Safe. This was only supposed to be more of a poem, but it ended up turning into something else. It will sort of give you a hint of what is to come in the story Fallen. Hope everyone enjoys this! :)**

I'm hearing voices all around me.

Yours is the one that stands out.

I hear you calling out my name.

I open my eyes and I see you, leaning above me.

I ask you, "Where are we? What is going on?"

You chuckle, "Do you not remember? You won." You smile at me.

"I won?"

"Yes, Rome. You won the match. We were fighting and you won. You're the World Heavy Weight champion."

I suddenly realize what is going on. Survivor series. Me and you fought for the championship. I won the match.

But how did I get here?

The last thing I remember is sitting next to you, during the Hall of Fame.

I fell asleep. My hand somehow ended up on your leg, and you placed yours on top of mine.

Did we…?

No…

I don't remember you falling asleep.

I sit up, and I look over at you. "Am I dreaming?"

You shake your head, laughing. "Come here, Rome."

You put your arm around me, nuzzling my face. "I'm so proud of you." You whisper to me.

Tears are falling down my face. This moment…I wanted it to last for a lifetime. I remember you kissed me…on the top of my head…

"That's my boy." You say, letting out a choked sob, and you kiss me again.

You get up to leave, but I pull you back down with me.

"Ro-Roman? What are you doi-"

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay, Dean. Please. Don't go."

"I won't. I'll stay." You say, as you wrap your arm around me again.

I grab onto you, holding you close to me. Afraid that you'll disappear, that you'll…

" _Don't die."_

You look down at me, confused. "What? Roman…I'm not going to die…"

"But you…ugh…never mind. Just don't leave me, please."

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere." You say to me. "I'm so proud of you. You're the champion now, Rome."

"Y-yeah…I won…the belt…" I frown, remembering what _he,_ our former brother, Seth Rollins, had told me about the championship. After learning everything about it…well...

"I don't want it anymore."

"What? But, Roman…You worked so hard for it!"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"This." I grab your face, pulling it down, close to mine.

"Roman? Wh-" You don't get a chance to finish. My lips are on yours. You freeze up. I'm scared you'll punch me, and then start yelling at me, but you don't. To my surprise, you kiss back. You let out a quiet whimper, as my tongue traces over your bottom lip.

There are others here, watching us. But I shut them out. I don't care about them. Right now, its just you and me.

Your hands entangle themselves in my hair. You pull me down on top of you. We finally pull apart. You're looking up at me, your eyes full of so many questions.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I'm in love with you, Dean." I say, stroking your cheek. "That belt…its not what I want. I want you. You are my prize, Dean. Not that gold."

"Rome…I…I love you too." A blush creeps up on your cheeks.

"The championship…it means nothing to me if I can't have you. Dean, will you be mine?"

This time you initiate the kiss, pulling me down closer to you. "Yes, Roman. I will. I will be yours. I always have been."

"Thank you. You have made me the happiest man in this world." I rest my head upon your chest, listening to your heartbeat.

I close my eyes again. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. But soon…you start to fade away. I call out your name, trying to grab onto your hand. You keep getting further away from me.

You're gone…again.

"No…no…please…come back… _come back!"_ I scream, falling down to my knees. Tears fill my eyes again. I can't…I can't let you leave me…

I suddenly feel someone shaking me, calling my name. Telling me to wake up. I do. I open my eyes, and see you. Your hand is still on mine.

We are sitting next to each other again. You ask me if I'm alright. I lie, and say,

"Yeah…I'm okay."

It was all just dream…


End file.
